


I Did Want To Take Your Hand

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, Wordcount: 100, broski this hurt to write, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I did want to take your hand...Ben's hand.Three times Rey didn't take his hand, and the one time she did.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. We'll Be A Fine Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Rey doesn't take his hand.

“Rey, join me.” And at this, her heart broke. Shattered, like glass, into an infinite number of shards.

Kylo offered her the galaxy, but it was never the galaxy that she wanted.

It was Ben. All along, it was him. It would always be Ben.

_Kylo reached out, offering his hand._ She looked at it, wanting to take it with everything she had.

_Rey raised her hand_.

She had wanted to join him, but now was not the time. Rey would have to wait.

She _would_ wait for Ben.

As long as it took.

_And Rey called the saber._


	2. The Barrier Between (That Can Easily Be Broken)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second time Rey didn't take his hand.

“Rey, you’re a Palpatine.” 

She was stunned, unable to move. How could she? 

This, this was devastating. _A Palpatine._ There was no chance in hell that she was a Palpatine. 

Yet, it made sense. Suddenly, her whole past _made sense_. Everything she suffered, every bit of pain she felt, was the result of her grandfather. Rey felt rage, uncontrollable rage, and hurt. She hurt. 

And Ben _felt_ it. He reached out into her mind, sensing her pain. She shouldn’t have to bear this alone. 

_But Kylo is the one to offer his hand, to join him on the Dark Side, not Ben._

But this time, there was something else, a different kind of pain. _His pain._

She felt the conflict within him, and new she was close to reaching Ben, and Ben alone. 

But _not yet._

_She turned, and jumped onto the Falcon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we talk about how annoying it is that they made a respected actor with numerous awards and Oscar nominations under his belt, AS WELL AS consistently producing devastatingly amazing work, record ADR in his closet TWENTY FOUR DAYS BEFORE THE PREMIERE. Also this chapter was definitely way over 100 words.


	3. The Light and The Dark (And the Balance In Between)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third time she doesn't take his hand (and the one that hurts the most).

_“I did want to take your hand..”_

Rey knew, if she said these next words, things would never be the same.

And yet, as she had once seen his future- solid, and clear- she saw it again. This time, however, she saw something different.

She saw what she had been longing for, breaking for, _living_ for. She saw herself, and him.

Standing together.

Rey no longer sensed the conflict, yes there was still darkness present, but light dominated his force signature.

Rey felt passion, felt ecstasy, felt rage, she felt it all.

But most of all, she felt love. She felt _love_ , she felt what it was like to _be_ loved. Rey had found the belonging she was looking for. And she would give anything, _anything_ , to find that right now, in the present. A rush of confidence flooded her, and for the first time, finally voiced _her_ love.

_“…Ben’s hand.”_

_And turned, once again, taking his TIE to Ach-To_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene of Kef Bir was so powerful and it hurt so much, but was necessary in Ben's redemption arc. THAT DOESN'T MEAN IT DIDN'T HURT!


	4. (We Are) Infinite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She took his hand.

Finally, Ben reaches Rey.

He’s ready for the life he has with her. Ready to accept their future together. Never, never in his life has he wanted anything more. He just wants _her_.

He sees her lying on the ground, with no movement.

_No._

He takes her body in his arms, cradling her head. Ben whispers, “Can you hear me, hold on.”

After all this time, he is not ready to be alone, to face the universe alone. Without her. And this is when he knows, _he loves her._

Ben loves her, more than anything. More than _everything._

And with that, he places his hand on her stomach, knowing that he will do whatever it takes to bring his light back. Rey, who completes him. Rey, who was the light that conquered his darkness.

Transferring his life energy, he feels his energy deplete. But he will do it for her. Always her.

The bond, broken, and he cannot breathe without it. A hole, that used to be filled. This pain is like no other. No, this is not her end. This is not _their_ end.

This is when she feels it, feels him, the darkness gone.

Rey feels his hand on her stomach, and knows that he is the reason she can feel, can see, can _love_. Never, never has she ever felt this love. This unbearable love that breaks her, over and over again. She feels his pain, and cannot bear it. She needs Ben.

This is when she realizes, she is ready, she is ready to take Ben's hand, to start their life together.

Because from here on out, it is them. Rey and Ben.

This... this is infinite.

Whatever comes, they will face together. This is how it should’ve been for a long time, but she’ll chastise herself later for wasting so much time.

But right now, she will take his hand. She raises her hand, grasping his, and he looks up.

_She took his hand._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely more than 100 words, but whatever. No one is counting. After this, there will be an epilogue!


	5. Always, I Will Always Take Your Hand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, and only one of many, she takes his hand, this time in marriage.

_This would be a simple wedding_. Just them, and a few friends. It wasn’t as if they haven’t been married for the last four years by the Force.

No, this was just a courtesy. So they could be “really” married legally in the galaxy. Fuck marriage laws in this galaxy.

Ben stepped out onto the balcony overlooking the lake on Naboo, wearing a black tux because some habits never die, and smiled that beautiful, toothy smile that always, always gave her butterflies. Never had she been more happy, this was all she ever wanted. Rey smiled, “Are you ready?”

“Yes, it’s not like I have been waiting for this since the first time the Force connected us.”

“Jesus, Ben how many times do I have to tell you, you were dark! I couldn’t join you!”

“You could’ve though…”

“Ben…” They laughed, for this was definitely a journey to reach this point.

“Okay. Let’s go get married.” They smiled, looking at each other knowing that they would have this for the rest of their lives. Together.

“Ben!” Finn called. “Let’s go, you lovebirds.”

_Finn, Poe, and Rose all went to Coruscant to rebuild the New Republic. However, after Exegol, Rey and Ben made the shared realization that they never wanted to spend a moment apart. Rey and Ben went to Naboo, to return to where it all began. It felt right._

_It wasn’t easy for Finn and Poe to forgive Ben for everything he did. Rose was easier, and knew that if Rey loved and trusted Ben, so could she. But here we are, a year after Exegol, and you would never know that Ben, Finn, and Poe were ever enemies on different sides of the war. They were best friends now, with Finn and Poe being the best men at Ben and Rey’s wedding, that truly was being put on so they could be called “married” by the New Republic._

_After the war, Finn and Poe started to acknowledge their chemistry. They knew their relationship ran deeper than just best friends. They had feelings for each other, and soon after got married, with all of their friends and the remaining Resistance fighters present._

_But this was for Rey and Ben._

Poe was officiating and stood, with Ben to his left, and his husband, Finn, _Maker that still made him smile. Finn was his husband._

Rose walked out onto the balcony in a simple dress, and soon after, Rey followed, in a simple wedding dress with a flowy skirt and lace that was embroidered with flowers covered her torso and chest. She had a flower crown in her hair, and her hair up in a braided bun, that was done by Leia, because yes, Force Ghosts can do that.

Ben looked at her staring at her in awe, mesmerized by her appearance. He met her eyes, and smiled, tears pricking at the sides of his eyes. No, he couldn’t cry yet. That was for later, when they finally exchanged vows and rings (as a courtesy, of course). He felt her force signature, filled with nothing but love and happiness directed at him. He was her everything. She was his everything.

Rey had to slow herself down as she walked down the aisle, because she knew she couldn’t run in a wedding dress, she would only fall. So she is willing to walk. Finally, she reaches Ben, and they stare at each other in awe. Rey was in awe, Ben was so beautiful and so handsome, his hair lightly tousled by the wind, and looked at her with overflowing love and contentedness.

Ben reaches his hand out for her, and she takes it. They smile, knowing how long it took to get to this point. After everything, they made it. They finally earned their forever. Their infinity. They gaze into each others eyes, with nothing but love. They would not be exchanging vows aloud, no, everything they said was through their bond, stronger than ever, knowing that words aloud would never be enough. They knew. They knew they loved each other. More than life itself, they loved each other. They loved each other until the end of time and beyond. They knew their love was infinite. This, this was forever. They could exchange those feelings with merely a glance. They knew.

They exchange rings, beautiful pieces of a gold metal, with vines intertwined engraved on the metal, representing their bond that brought them together forever.

Poe states, at last, “I now pronounce you, husband and wife, though I’m sure you’ve been that for years now.” They all laugh, for they know that this is true. “You may now kiss the bride.”

Ben kisses her with everything he has, her arms reach up and surround his neck, he holds her waist, and they kiss, a physical expression of their love, their bond, which runs deeper than life itself. They kiss, for they know that every moment needs to be treasured, treated as a gift. They kiss, for they know that whatever comes, they will face together. And when they are finally left with no air, they come apart.

As they look out together towards the villa, they see Leia, Han, Luke, and Anakin all standing looking upon them with loving gazes, and they smile. Leia may have been crying a little, though she’d never admit it to anyone. He came home. He found his home with Rey.

And once again, she took his hand as they walked towards the rest of their future. Their forever, their infinity, which would be spent together, always.

Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so cathartic to write, and I feel that getting married was the proper epilogue. HOWEVER, this does not mean that there won't be more chapters in the future...
> 
> This started as a 100 word challenge, but we said fuck that and went off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> There will be more chapters,


End file.
